narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Reaping Heart with New Sights
Included Characters: Hensou and Yoshida ---- Hensou looks out in the distance, seeing nothing around but the snowy area he was in, and a mountain in front of him. As he looked at the mountain, he sensed an immensely powerful chakra, and decided he would go there next. "Well, it seems I've found a new one... I'll go talk him into it." as he says this he starts to run, and after he starts to run, he starts to jump, all the way towards the mountain, and as time passes, he gets closer and closer to the chakra. He then reaches the peak, and looks out, seeing a young man, with crimson red eyes that had a tomoe. No, not a tomoe, three tomoe. "So this is the powerful chakra I have sensed... with the Sharingan no less, this will be good. As he says this, he sets his focus for anything that could happen, either it be a battle, or cooperation. The blizzard blew strongly against a young traveler passing through. He knew of the safer paths around the mountains but that would have meant risking his identity. Instead, he put on his parka and braved the journey. Trudging through the snow, Yoshida found himself starting to freeze. Soon, he knew would have to stop so he took a break halfway through his trip. He started a small fire to warm himself up while rested. While sitting, he felt a presence within the blizzard. He assumed it was an animal of sorts and pulled out a kunai just in case. “I can't believe animals are still hunting at this time of-” Yoshida said, cutting himself off. They aren't hunting. Yoshida thought. He realized that no animal would be out at this time. He stood up from his fire, which was quickly snuffed out by the strong winds without his care. He activated his Sharingan, looking around in the thrashing snowstorm for any sign of chakra. He spotted a source moving in his general direction. Luckily, his fire died out quick to prevent illumination his position. Yoshida moved to a nearby tree and leapt into the branches, hoping to obscure his silhouette. "You know, I can sense your chakra!" -Hensou throws a kunai in the direction of the chakra, and then charges, jumps up in the air, and starts to come down with a powerful punch, that seemed not to be mostly taijutsu, but merely medical-ninjutsu, charged in a taijutsu matter, and as he comes down, he starts to speak again to this Uchiha- "Your Sharingan, it's useful isn't it? Now, what about the Mangekyō, have you awakened that yet, young man?" -as he says this the punch keeps coming down- Yoshida sprang into action, deflecting the kunai upwards towards the man with his own. He leapt away from the tree, using his Sharingan to guide him in the blizzard. Wasting no time, he activated his Will Flame to absorb the natural energy around him. I've got to hurry, this guy is no joke. -As he is still going to, he uses his left hand to grab the kunai, making him slightly bleed, and with his right hand, using Earth Grudge Fear, extending his arm to where Yoshida is, making his hand go straight down, making it go back to square one- "You really want to play games do you? Pathetic!" -he yells, but then grins, obviously meaning he is enjoying the battle- Yoshida, with the predictive ability of his Sharingan, backflipped out of harm's way. Looks like I won't be able to enter Sage Mode, Yoshida thought. He dashed away from the pursuing hand making sure to keep his bearings in the still-strong storm. Leaping off of a rock face, Yoshida put together a string of seals and let out a hailstorm of fireballs at the ninja before him. In rapid sequence, Yoshida formed a black receiver and launched it at the shinobi. -As the many spheres of flame come at him, along with a back chakra receiver, he retracts his hand , and it hooks back on to his body, and he then throws a kunai throw the fireballs right at Yoshida, and as the fireballs come closer, he uses the Earth Grudge Fear to shoot a dragon made of water to blow most of the flames out, and as the rest of the fireballs come, he dodges, but gets burnt a little on his left arm, next he blocks the chakra receiver with a Tantō, and then jumps out of the way as the chakra receiver keeps going in it's direction, he then charges at Yoshida with Earth Release: Earth Spear also enhancing it with chakra to deliver even more damage- "Come on, is this all you have?" Yoshida growled as he sped out of the way, dodging the kunai and charging his kunai with dark electricity and clashing with the ninja's fist. “You keep testing me and you'll see what I have!” Yoshida said furiously. The Uchiha boy started feel his kunai start to crack under the pressure of the ninja's earthen fist. He backflipped to put some distance between himself and the unknown ninja. He looked at his kunai as the tip of it had fallen off. There's no way... Yoshida gathered his senses and chakra to form a dark sphere in his palm. He condenses the energy down to its smallest point, exponentially increasing the power. “Bring it, freak. ” Still charging at Yoshida, he still uses the power of it, but, he changes course, more into a spiralling motion to hit him in the stomach. "Freak you say? I quite agree with you!" and as he says this, he would be very close to hitting him. He then grins, and laughs and the punch just keeps coming closer. "I already know this will be fun!" Yoshida slammed his Spiralling Ring into Hensou's punch, putting a decent amount of strength behind it. “You'll have your fun,” Yoshida said as the attacks clashed. As the dark ball of chakra was slammed into his punch, Hensou laughed at this boy's stupidity, his fire mask peeked out, and starts to fire a wave of flames at him. "This is the power of the Earth Grudge Fear!" Yoshida has next time to react. Even with his evolved eyes letting him see the move coming, he knew his physical body wouldn't react quickly enough. The best he managed was moving his hand to cover his eyes. In nearly an instant, golden bones wrapped around him. These bones met the intense flames head on. Yoshida still felt the heat so strongly that it managed to give him first-degree burns on his hand and cheek. Thank you, Okaa-san... Yoshida said to himself as he lowered his hand. Within his Susano'o, Yoshida's Will Flame grew bright as it he began absorbing natural energy. Hensou jumps back in fear, though he doesn't show it. "T-the Susanoo? Impossible! Someone as pathetic and weak as you shouldn;t have such an ability!!!" He starts to jump back further, making hand-seals and getting ready for the next attack and making his next attack. "It doesn't matter, I'll still beat you! Then I'll take your eyes!"